Dante "The Rage God" Martan
THIS PLAYER IS CURRENTLY INACTIVE Personality Dante is a witty, fast tempered, Nice guy of a pirate. He enjoys making friends and wouldn't hurt an innocent person. He does love to fight and will not back down a challange. Yet this is not the same for the "Rage God" within Dante. When Dante is angered he will lose all sense and will try to kill the person who angered him. Appearance Dante wears something that many not see around the Grand Line. He wears a black t-shirt and black shorts. He possess a Navy Captain Cloak that he has painted pirate above the captain name so that it says pirate captain. He has poor eyes so he wears pointed sun glasses that are prescription. He is quite muscular and has long black hair. Backstory Hailing from the East Blue Dante lived with his Pirate father. Wishing to join his father's crew his father said he would test him to his limits. When Dante agreed his father sent one of his recruits to a marine base to trade him in for bounty since every one the crew had a 1000 bounty for just joining. The recruit also exlained that he was his father's son. For over a year from age 8 to 9 Dante was tortured. The main torturer was a young man who was truly cruel.Everyday they said that Dante would break yet he only grew angrier and angrier. He wish to tear everything down and he said he would do it with his own hands. So one day when another marine "not his torturer" came in with his weekly meal Dante bite his neck and tore at every vein until the marine died. He stole his keys unlocked his chains. He wrote in the young man's blood. I SHALL TAKE THIS WORLD AND LEAVE YOUR ASHES IN YOUR WAKE! He stole a rowboat and escaped to a near by island. He found a small town where they explained his situation. He learned he was in the East Blue and near the Calm Belt. He decided that for the next 10 years he would train more and more until he was strong enough to enter the Grand Line. He is now at Logue Town looking for a crew and a ship and follow up the lead that he heard that the marine who tortured him was now a captain in the Grand Line. He also wants to find his father, over throw the marines, and BECOME THE STRONGEST PIRATE. Though the torture though Dante left with many scars. He gained the side of Aisuna. A split personality that wants to kill and destroy. He is has most control over the sadist, masacistiest, anarchist, killer. This is his sin to bear. Inventory Cigar Pack 30ft Iron Strings Large sack of steel Combat Dante owns two swords along with a pistol. The swords are special because he is able to take off the hilts revealing daggers. The daggers are known as Yo-Yo daggers because they have pins that extend iron strings. He is able to throw the dagers and pierce them into walls or skin. They are able to hold his weight and lets him climb up or use them as weapons. In the daggers there is about a 30 foot coil in each. Presently He is still looking for a fighting style that suits him along with better swords. Special attacks # Yo-Yo Daggers Spinning Shield-He swings his daggers so that the strings are spinning in a clockwise rotation. Then he puts one arm swinging infront and the other arm to the side. The Rotation is about a 6 foot since it covers his whole body. The iron strings are sharp and will cut hands and slice threw clothing. Techniques 1.Rage God's Control- Aisuna the rage devil. The split personaility of Dante Aisuna is a masakist who loves pain. He is the reason that Dante is called the rage god. He is loud, destructive, and violent. The only physical change is his eyes become red. He also loves pain because of his sadism. HE will seek out pain but also to give pain. Category:Pirates Category:Player